Eyes: Warmth
by mochiinvasions
Summary: Finland waits for Sweden's return and thinks about the love in his eyes. Basically just mindless fluff.


**Title:** Warmth  
**Author: **AkaYuki2106  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters/Pairings:** Finland/Sweden with a bit of Sealand, Latvia, Poland and Liet make cameo appearances.  
**Summary:** Finland waits for Sweden's return and thinks about the love in his eyes.  
**Some info about Eyes**: This will be split into parts, each part dealing with a different pairing and with a different story.  
-

Despite his northern placement, Finland had never really liked the cold. He lived in an almost permanent state of it sure, and he could deal with it yeah, but he'd always preferred warmth. When he had been younger, he had had a vague dream that one day he would find himself with someone who surrounded him with warmth every day, whose smile reminded him of the sunny days so often enjoyed by his southern counterparts (he talked to them occasionally, but their circles never really crossed). He had never imagined he would end up as he was now. Not to say he didn't like it but…it was not what he'd imagined. He loved it, of course he did. He loved his family, he loved his dog, and he loved his home. He loved his 'husband'. Just…it was different. He watched the lights in the various houses flicker off. Still not home… The steaming mug in his hand warmed him somewhat, but he could still feel the cold's chilly bite. 'Finpapa?' a voice behind him said and he turned around, smiling.  
'Yes, Peter?'  
'When's dad coming home?'  
'I don't know. He said that there was a lot to do today, but he should be home soon. Go back to bed.'  
'But I wanna say hello to dad!'  
'I'll tell him you said hello, now hurry up. You won't become a big nation if you don't get enough sleep.'  
The 'big nation' talk always worked. Sealand, his unofficial son, ran off to his room, presumably to go to bed, though Finland was sure he would actually play games until his father came home. He turned back to the window, watching the cars go by, none of them turning down the drive into their home. It was late, and so cold. After another half an hour of watching the world outside, Finland sighed, and prepared to go to bed. Having poured the now cold drink down the drain, and placed the mug into the sink, he walked down the hall to check on Sealand. The door was half open, but the lights were off, and he couldn't hear anything. Either Sealand was playing under the covers, or he was asleep. Finland decided to go for the latter. He walked up to the room he shared with his husband. Changing quickly, he slid under the covers, shivering. It was so cold! It was always warmed with his husband there. Ever since that first night they'd run away from Denmark, he had always been there, keeping him warm. Even though Finland was his own nation now, and technically should be living in his own country, he still lived with Sweden. They had changed house a few times to get to where they were now, but he liked it here. They didn't live right in the city, but close enough that Sweden could easily get into the office when he needed to, and he could go home if needed. He had a house of his own there, of course he did, and he and his family had visited it often, but he never liked living there without Sweden and Sealand. It felt empty and cold…much like his bed now. Slowly, he dropped to sleep.

It seemed like hours, but in reality was only another half an hour when Sweden finally returned home. Half asleep, Finland tried to drag himself out of bed to go greet his husband. He didn't get far apparently, as when light filtered into the room for a second as Sweden entered the room he was, to his surprise, still in bed. He watched the silhouette of his husband change, and heard him close the door, place his glasses on the bedside table and slid into their bed. He kept strictly to one side, apparently not wishing to wake Finland, but the smaller male was having none of it. He scooted over to where his husband lay, and wriggled into his arms. If Sweden was surprised, he said nothing, well, he didn't say much generally. But he wrapped his arms around Finland more tightly, as if to make up for the fact that he had been gone the whole day and most of the night too.  
'H'w long d'you st'y up?' he asked suddenly.  
'I went to sleep uh…half an hour ago.'  
'Y' shouldn't h've.'  
'I was worried. Why were you gone so long?'  
'W's a problem,' he said, 'took a wh'le to sort out.'  
'Nothing too bad?' he said, looking up. Sweden's eyes were closed, his breathing slow.  
'S'rted now,' he said. 'Have t'm'rrow off.'  
Finland smiled. 'It seems like forever like you've had one of those.'  
Sweden merely hummed in response. Finland shivered, and in response Sweden pulled him closer. Finland tangled the hand that wasn't curled over him into his, and tangled their legs together, desperate to share the warmth. Sweden chuckled, a short low sound that reverberated through his entire body, and sent shivers of a different kind down Finland's spine. He said nothing, merely lent down to kiss Finland's forehead. Wanting more, Finland raised his head and captured Sweden's lips in his. They broke apart, and Finland nestled his head into Sweden's chest. Sure, he may not like the cold, but that didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of it.

In the morning, Sealand was ecstatic when he found out Sweden had a day off, and promptly asked if they couldn't go out and do something. Finland gently explained that he and his father had been hoping to spend the day inside. Sealand pouted, and Sweden, unable to do something that would make either his 'wife' or his son unhappy, said that maybe they could go out in the afternoon. He didn't let on, but Finland could see that he would rather stay inside, and so all three of them were relieved when they received a call from Lithuania saying that he, Poland and Latvia were going to see something this weekend and would Sealand like to come and stay the night? An overjoyed Sealand agreed and when Poland turned up not an hour later, he hopped straight into the car, promising to call when they arrive. Finland remembered a joke someone made once about how seeing as they are nations, travel should be easier for them. Alas, this is not so, thus he can only deduce that their friends knew that Sealand would agree, and Lithuania, being the thoughtful person he is, decided later to call to make sure that it was okay. It takes very little imagination to imagine Lithuania worrying himself sick over a simple thing like that, and Finland laughed to himself. Sweden, hearing the laugh, turned to him with a question in his eyes. Finland shook his head, and then watched as Sweden lit the fire and turned the heating on. He knew it was being done for him, and he felt a rush of warmth.

Sweden's eyes are blue, blue as the ice his country is covered in, blue as the ice that they lay on all those years ago. They are a cold blue, and one which others would believe have no emotion in them. But Finland knows better, he knows the emotions in those eyes, and he knows the way that Sweden looks at him now is suffused with love, a love he's felt for how long? He can't remember, the years blur into one and only the key days stand out now. But he feels safe in the gaze of those eyes, safe and warm, and when Sweden sits down on the couch he slips into his lap, and looks into those eyes. The surprise from the normally shy nation's forwardness fades, as he leans forward to kiss him again. Finland smiles, he has missed those lips, he has missed the days spent only in each other's presence. Life catches up to them again and again, and the days now are few and far between. He intends to make the most he can of this day, and he wraps himself in the warmth. He looks into Sweden's eyes again. The coldness he saw before is warm now, warm with love and happiness and simple contention. This is where he belongs; this is who and what he loves. They are nations, yes, but they are human too and he is human now, and warm, and in love. And looking into Sweden's eyes, he sees all these emotions reflected back at him.

FIN.

Yay! My first Hetalia Fanfiction! If you don't know, I love this series a LOT, and I love so many pairings too! That was actually the inspiration behind making Eyes be like this. I love so many pairings and I couldn't decide which to start with, so I decided to go for them all XD

I actually wrote this a while ago, but it sat in my beta's inbox for a while, and then I decided to post it for Finland's b-day!

So I wrote this because it's COLD D:

I want a Su-san to keep me waaaaarm -flail-

About the 'Finpapa': I read that in a fanfiction somewhere and it was too cute to leave out!

Anything else you want to know about, just ask :P

Next one should be coming hopefully soon. Mai beta has exams, so it may take a bit longer D:

Oh yeah, about my old yaois. I'm not comfortable writing yaoi as of now, so I'mma keep on with shonen-ais and hopefully move into yaoi sooner or later :D I have lots of ideas, I'm just not comfortable writing them D:

If you know how to use LJ please help me get this on there -_-" It makes no sense to meee D8

Thanks to Demeta for being my beautiful beta 3 This is dedicated to you as well 3

One last thing: Hetalia obvs is © Hidekaz Himaruya, but this fanfiction is © me~


End file.
